When He First Saw Her
by Wrenlovesreading
Summary: Tobias meets the love of his life while playing Cops and Robbers. Cute two-shot. Read it, I promise it's good.
1. Chapter 1

When I first saw her, she had a t shirt and shorts on; her hair was messy, as if she hadn't brushed it. Her sisters are by far more beautiful and desirable, but I can't stop staring at her. She stood shyly by herself in the courtyard. Her and her family were new to the neighborhood, apparently their parents work for some big corporation. You couldn't tell by their kids though.

She came up to greet me with her sisters, saying her name was Tris. I told her I was Tobias, and asked if she wanted to play.

My 12 year old self loved playing cops and robbers, and after suggesting it they agreed. A few others join, Tris being the one who didn't talk or do much other than stand by her sisters. I'm put on her team, which makes me smile. Her awkwardness increases when she's not put with her sisters, that makes me smile too. We run when we hear go, Tris eventually lightening up and not being scared of being judged. A few minutes pass, Tris is nowhere to be found; her sisters may have found her. "Ha! Found you!" I jump at the sound of a voice before I feel a warm hand grasp mine. I turn in surprise, Tris dragging me behind her.

My face splits into a smile seeing my brown skin against her white skin; it feels good to hold. She's laughing as we run, seconds later needing to stop to catch her breath, though all she does is collapse in giggles. I lay down next to her, still holding her hand. We face each other, breathing hard and smiling so big it hurts.

Is this what love is? A girl with plain clothes and a plain face who gives you butterflies every time she looks your way? Who's painfully shy but painfully adorable when she blushes? I'm just a poor boy, I could never be enough for this girl, so when she tries to kiss me I get up, offering my hand to her before walking away.

Which is almost as painful as getting shot.

* * *

I watch her from afar, only smiling at her when she waves. She walks with her dad a lot, coming home with more groceries than I get in a week. She wears pajamas to the store, even in the mornings, her hair still as messy as usual. She's still beautiful, and I'm thankful to never have seen her with anyone else. I see it in her eyes that she likes me too, when she sees me a smile stretches across her face, even as she walks away it stays.

I smile for days after, the butterflies never seeming to leave. Her dog loves me, Tris walks her by me and smiles as the mutt kisses my face. She doesn't talk to me, just smiles at me then walks away. It's been a year or two so she must be over me by now. I know even after I get married I'll still be in love with Tris, forever unfaithful to whoever I marry. We met at age 12, she left when I turned 17.

She went on to see distance lands, while I'll be stuck here forever, destined to be poor. She doesn't say goodbye; just gives me a sad smile before going into her car. I see a small tear leave her eye, quickly wiping it away before leaving. I'll never see her again; Tris, the girl who I barely talked to, who was my first love. My heart breaks, I'll never forget the first time I saw her.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course I see her the day I get married. My fiance is beautiful in her wedding dress, but out of the corner of my eye from my car I see Tris. I know it's her; her face has never left my mind. It has been 20 years and I still think about her constantly. She's still wearing basic clothing, her usual t shirt and jeans because it was slightly cold out today.

What really caught his attention was the boy she was holding hands with; she doesn't have brothers, they're being too friendly to be friends. Our car drives off before I can get too good of a look at her, but my head swims with thoughts of why she was in our small town again again? She got out, didn't she? Enough of her though, I am getting married today; I can't be distracted. I love my soon to be wife, and I am excited to live out my days with her. Even if she isn't Tris.

When we arrive at the venue I spend the next few hours talking to my soon to be In-Laws and relatives and friends, never really getting Tris out of my head. The song "Everglow" by Coldplay washes through me as I see Tris again, ten words working their way through him like nails.

_"well if you love someone you should let them know." _

With that, I leave my wedding as soon as I see the chance. My fiance is of course confused, running after me, but I keep running. When I see Tris again, I stop to explain to my fiance that I'm in love with someone from my childhood and that I can't marry her. I accept the face slap, running towards the girl who I'm still helplessly in love with.

I am mere feet from her when I see her laugh and kiss the man she's holding hands with. She turns around, the smile melting from her face. She recognizes me, but not in the way I was hoping. We exchange greetings, Tris telling me that the man was her boyfriend of a year. I see it in her eyes, she still loves me. I can see it. But she's seemed to have moved on, like I did. Except...here I am...still pining over a girl I barely know, having run away from a girl who loves me and was about to marry me. I turn away before I cry and embarrass myself.

I hear my name, but I don't turn back. I know I can't have her, it was my fault that I lost her in the first place. I decided not to kiss her that day. While I regret it every day, I know it was the right decision. I still could never give her the life she deserves. So, I continue walking. I continue on with the knowledge that I royally fucked up. I wipe my tears, feeling a familiar hand grab mine. I look down, the color difference makes me smile.

**A/N**

**Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think I wrote an A/N for the last chapter? This was meant to be a one shot but people asked for a second part so**

**here it is. It's shitty asf. but WHO CARES. I'm learning at a young-ish age that love sucks. I hate the ending of this chapter, but I hate the ending of a**

**lot of things so makes sense. I wanted to leave it at him turning away from Tris but went on because not all things end perfectly depressing, some**

**things end shitily even when the beginning/middle parts were ok. Even enjoyable. It's also kind of left up to the reader what happens, because while it**

**could be Tris saying, Hey I love you too, it could be her about to ask Tobias what's wrong or some shit. It's up to you; anything is possible. In my mind**

**she's saying what's wrong because all women/men are CLUELESS AND DON'T KNOW WHEN SOMEBODY LIKES THEM! Ok IMMA GO. **


End file.
